


Happy plant parents

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But there's some magic, Co-parenting a Plant, Dean and Cas are Neighbours, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Normal World AU, Sex Pollen, Teacher Dean Winchester, Writer Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Cas share a hallway between their apartments, and it tends to smell like weed. Cas promises to bring in plants to help filter the air, and Dean asks Cas to come over for dinner to discuss a schedule to co-parent all the plants decorating their hallway.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Happy plant parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 17 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Co-parenting a plant + neighbours + masturbation + Dean/Cas + sex pollen
> 
> Thank you to Triss for the prompt "Co-parenting a plant".  
> Thank you to Serenity for helping me out by saying "sex pollen" would go well with this.
> 
> This thing is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

When Dean initially met his neighbour, he didn’t expect a hippy type person to live in the apartment next to him, but the smell of weed in their shared hallway really should have tipped him off. They were the only people on this floor, and Dean had smelled it the day he moved in. Somehow he didn’t link the two things, though. Don’t get him wrong: he doesn’t mind the smell of weed some days, but he prefers to work in a… non-drug environment. Ever since he was self-isolating after his move during the Covid-19 pandemic, he had been teaching from home, but in a vague marijuana smell which was starting to tick him off.

Dean decided to take action on a Wednesday, knocking loudly on his neighbour’s door. He’s polite enough that he realises that he might be annoying someone while they were working, but is past the point of caring. He just needs to do something about that smell, even if it’s opening up some of the windows on the floor (which can only be done with permission of all owners of apartments on the floor) or getting a few plants to cleanse the air.

Before Dean can go any further in his own musings on the possible solutions, the door is opened. Dean comes face to face with a gorgeous man, dark hair mussed, blue eyes squinting in the light, and… he’s not wearing a shirt. Dean swallows hard before licking his lips and focusing on the man’s face again ( _god he’s… fucking toned. And nice chest hair. Shit_ ).

“What can I do for you?” the man asks before Dean can say anything, and Dean, stupidly, sticks out his hand, which the man takes.

“I’m Dean Winchester, your new neighbour. I’ve been self-isolating since I moved in two weeks ago, but I wanted to discuss… the smell in here with you.”

The man shakes his hand and then lets go of Dean’s hand. “I’m Castiel Novak. Does it bother you that I smoke weed?” He narrows his eyes and steps back slightly. “I’m not going to stop smoking just because you hate the scent. It’s my home and you could have smelled it when you initially toured this place.”

“True,” Dean says. “I’m not complaining – I do occasionally smoke too. It’s just… now that I’m working from home, I’m also smelling it in my own apartment, and it occasionally gives me a headache, so I wanted to be proactive and ask if we could possibly open the windows on this floor to air out the hallways a little? Or possibly also get a few plants to cleanse the air?”

“Uh, sure?” Cas says. “I’ll go get a few plants from a local dude I know tomorrow if you want me to? It might be a little cold to open the windows but we could add that as a second option if the plants don’t work. I’m sorry the smell is causing you headaches in your apartment, but like I said, I’m not going to stop smoking, so I can at least try to alleviate some of your pain. Plus, I’ve been trying to get more plants into these apartment blocks anyway, and this sounds like a great reason. We probably do have to rotate who takes care of them, though, because I’m not always home, and from what you’ve told me, you aren’t usually home during the day either.”

“Yeah, I teach engineering at the local college. We’re currently still working from home but they prefer me to come in again from next week onward, so… yeah.”

“I’m a writer, but some of my books require research or book tours so I’m often away too,” Castiel says. “Do you think we can maybe settle on a schedule of some sort for this?”  
“Sure, come by for dinner tomorrow so we can figure that out? Around six pm?” When Castiel accepts, Dean is proud of himself for not blushing too hard. He’s asking Castiel over for a… not-date. It’s just neighbours having dinner together and that’s going to be it. But Castiel will be in his home, and Dean is already looking forward to it.

The next day, Castiel makes good on his promise to bring in plants. Dean isn’t quite sure _when_ exactly Castiel got to his ‘local dude’, but when he wakes up and leaves his apartment reluctantly to put the trash out, there is a veritable oasis of plants in the hallway. Virtually any surface is now _plant_ and when Dean returns to his apartment, he’s left seriously wondering how Castiel got a hold of a) so many plants and b) so fast. When he locks the door behind him again, he finally notices that the smell of weed is no longer penetrating the hallway, and he quietly chuckles. He didn’t expect Castiel to be this quick or thorough, so it seems like he massively underestimated the man.

Dean manages to get through his day somehow, even though he keeps thinking of the jungle that is the hallway and wondering how Castiel did that, and it’s only when he finished work around 5pm that he remembers that Castiel is coming over for dinner that night to figure out the schedule to co-parent the plants they now apparently collectively own. He mostly forgot about that whole dinner thing because of the plants, but luckily he’s got some options. He doesn’t know whether Castiel is vegetarian or vegan and also realises that he doesn’t have Castiel’s number, so can’t text him either. The only thing he can do is drop by to ask, or play it safe and make an entirely vegan dish. He doesn’t quite have time to drop by and ask, but he does have some falafel burgers stashed somewhere in his fridge, and he can definitely just make his favourite burger recipe but with falafel instead. And… well, he can ask Castiel to put together his own burger to make it even easier on someone who’s diet he doesn’t know exactly.

Dean doesn’t realise until he’s actually preparing dinner that he’s fretting and way more nervous than he’d usually be. His brain really is considering this all a date, which… yeah, it’s not. Definitely not. His brain should _definitely_ get over that before the actual da– dinner. Dinner. _This is not a date, Dean_ , he thinks to himself, prepping the last of the still-to-be-assembled burgers.

When the doorbell rings, Dean is beyond ready for this evening. He’s also beyond done with his brain attempting to turn this into a date, still. It’s not. Even though Castiel has brought a plant for him, which he hands over to Dean nervously.

“For you, thanks for inviting me over for dinner,” Castiel says, suddenly sounding shier than he did when they were talking in the hallway.

“Thank you,” Dean says. “We were probably going to meet sooner than later, so I thought this might be the easier setting to get to know each other.” It’s only then that he takes a closer look at the plant, and he bursts into laughter. “Did… did you get me a dick plant? Was I such an asshole to you yesterday?”

“N-no, this was not intentional. I… The dude I got the plants from said this would probably help with the marijuana smell, plus it’s very pretty and apparently is very allergy-friendly.” Castiel flushes. “I didn’t know if you had any allergies, so I didn’t want to trigger those accidentally by giving you a plant you were allergic to or something. The ones in the hallway are also allergy-friendly. Most pollen won’t spread too far, and I’ll open the windows when they do to avoid any possibly allergies. And–”

“Thank you for your concern, Cas,” Dean interrupts. “If I may call you Cas. Sorry. I’m not allergic to any plants, mostly to cats, dogs, and rabbits. But thanks for thinking of me. Which reminds me of dinner.” Dean leads Castiel further into the house and puts the plant on the edge of the kitchen table, where he’s set the table. “I wasn’t sure if you were vegetarian or vegan or whatever or not, so I made falafel burgers that you still have to assemble yourself, so throw on whatever you want so we can eat, and then we can sit down and talk about the plant schedule.”

“Sounds good,” Cas says. “I’m not vegetarian or vegan or whatever, by the way, but I do love falafel and burgers, so this sounds like it’s going to be a good thing.”

Dean flushes and just turns around to put everything on the table before providing Cas with a plate with a bun and falafel burger on it before pointing him towards the toppings he put on the table. Once Cas is actually making his burger, Dean prepares his own burger just the way he likes it. Dean offers Cas a beer, which he graciously accepts.

They sit down at the kitchen table, the dick plant overseeing their dinner (not-date), and it doesn’t take long before that plant is taking over their conversation again. It gets them talking about plants, their hobbies (because Castiel’s hobbies do involve plants and bees), their jobs, and how they even ended up in this apartment building with its strange layout. When their burgers are finished, they move together to clean up the remains of dinner and do the dishes strangely in tandem before they sit back down at the kitchen table to discuss a plant-caring schedule. It turns out to be easier than expected (Dean takes the even weeks, Cas the odd ones, unless either of them aren’t around in which case they update each other so they _know_ ), and only fifteen minutes later, Dean and Cas are hanging around on Dean’s couch, watching Dr Sexy, something they apparently both enjoy.

The scene between Dr Sexy and his new male nurse gets a little… steamy, and it’s then that Dean notices that he’s actually aroused. He’s horny as hell, and his dick is straining in his pants, and that’s never happened before while watching Dr Sexy, not even with other hot-and-steamy scenes between Dr Sexy and other male or female nurses, or… well, ever, actually. Dean takes a sip of his beer and swallows heavily, his eyes briefly landing on Cas, who seems to be flushed and perspiring slightly. Dean does a double take because… yeah, that is definitely something big attempting to poke up through the material of Castiel’s soft pants.

“Shit,” Dean mutters, licking his lips and barely able to tear his eyes from Castiel’s profile. The shape of whatever it is poking through Castiel’s pants must be his cock, and god, does it look appealing. Dean really wants to wrap his lips around a cock that size, and he barely stops himself from drooling. Instead, he pulls his knee up on the couch to shield his own erection from view before lightly stroking his finger over his cock through the soft material of his baggy pants. His cock jumps at the small touch, and Dean can barely suppress a moan, but a small sound does escape, and it’s got Cas looking over to him. Dean feels his gaze on him, and he bites his lip. This is definitely not a date but apparently both of them are horny and want… something, so maybe they should? Dean shakes the feeling and hugs his knee tighter, trying to stop himself from touching himself.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asks, voice huskier than Dean had ever heard it. He looks over at Castiel and regrets it immediately. Castiel’s eyes are dark and look lustful, and Dean really can barely restrain himself from doing anything. It’s like someone set off a horn bomb in his apartment, like it dialled the horny-meter up to 100, like something else is influencing whatever it is he’s doing.

Under Cas’s watchful gaze, Dean drops his knee back on the floor and says, “No. I’m fucking horny.”

“Oh,” is Castiel’s only reaction, but he does settle back on the couch further. “There’s no shame in finding any of this arousing, Dean.”

Dean isn’t sure what exactly Cas means by ‘this’, but he tries to relax regardless. Whatever it is… yeah, whatever it is, it’s apparently okay for Cas, so Dean will accept it, too.

“Dean?” Cas says, seconds later. He’s fidgeting on the couch, probably also attempting not to touch himself. When Dean hums in acknowledgment, Cas continues. “Is it okay if I… if I touch myself?”  
“Only if it’s okay I do, too.”

“Fuck, Dean, please. It’s… I don’t know what it is, but I don’t think I can really stop myself at this point.”

Dean watches Cas pull his pants down a little, just enough so his cock is out in the open, jutting up towards his stomach. It’s hard and looking delicious, and Dean really really really really should not lean over to lick it. Instead, he unbuttons his own pants, pushing his underwear under his balls so he can reach his own cock. He’s not even pretending to watch the TV anymore, instead focused on the smooth movement of Cas’s hand over his own cock. He matches Cas’s pace and moans softly at the feeling of something on his cock, even if it’s his own hand. He definitely needed _something_.

Castiel whines and pats the couch next to him. Dean immediately scoots over. Now their knees are touching and it’s apparently soothing something in Dean, because he relaxes into the couch and speeds up slightly. Castiel is doing some kind of twist with his fist over the tip of his dick, which Dean tries as well and it makes him moan loudly.

“Cas, fuck. Kind of want to suck your cock, if I’m being honest.”

Cas spits in his hand and speeds up, jerking himself off faster. “If you keep talking like that, I’m going to be a lost cause in a few seconds. Fuck. I want your lips on my dick too, but we barely know each other and it’s such a bad idea…”

“Mmmm, want it down my throat,” Dean muses, following Cas’s example and spitting in his own hand to add to his precome slicking up his cock. “Want to feel you come down my throat. Then we’re waiting until you’re hard again, and then you’ll be fucking me hard. On this couch. In front of the windows. Between the fucking plants in the hallway. I think I want you literally anywhere. Fuck, Cas…” Dean releases a soft moan and comes hard over his shirt. “Shit…”

“Oh, Dean!” Cas comes with a soft whimper and then falls back onto the couch, panting softly. After a few minutes, he gets his bearings back and asks, “What the fuck happened there?”

“I have no idea – I was so fucking horny all of a sudden, and just couldn’t stop… y’know.” Dean flushes. “But… I was planning on asking you out on a date. Now that we’ve already sort of done the thing which a date would probably lead to… would you like to go on a date with me, Cas?”

“That does sound like a plan,” Cas says. His eye falls on the plant on the kitchen table, which is only barely visible but appears to be in full bloom even though there were no sprouts just an hour earlier. “Although… I might need to visit the dude who sold me these plants first. The dick plant might have influenced us here.”

“Well, it did get the both of us some release and a date… so don’t kill the dude, okay? Just ask him to tell his clients about possible aphrodisiacs in a plant’s pollen first.”

“That’s a plan. So… date?”

“Tomorrow night? I’ll make sure the plant gets a new home before then.”

“Nah, leave it,” Cas says. “We know what it does now, we’ll be more prepared and make the most of it instead.”


End file.
